Summertime
by Surrendered to Christ
Summary: Friends seperate. Life goes on. Now, years later, Yami looks back, and talks things over with a new friend.


Hi there! Before you begin this fic, there're some things you should know. This fic is a slight crossover between Mega Man NT Warrior and Yu-Gi-Oh. I needed someone for Yami to talk to…you'll see what I mean when you read the fic. Since this is a crossover, you may run across some unfamiliar vocabulary. For those of you who know nothing about Mega Man NT, here's what you'll need to know:

PET= PEsonal Terminal, a kind of small handheld laptop that connects you to the net

NetNavi= short for Network Navigator. Computer programs that exist in you PETs and can interact with other NetNavis. They can talk to you, too. Consider them to be sort of a computerized friend.

NetOp=one who operates a NetNavi.

Ok, so now you've got the basics. The next part is also for those of you who know _too_ much about Mega Man. Here, Yami's got a personal NetNavi name Rock Man. Rock Man does NOT, I repeat DOES NOT have ANY relation to Mega Man. I know that Mega Man's Japanese name is Rock Man, but I've been using the name way before I found that out!!!!!!!!!!

Rock Man=Yami's personal NetNavi. He's small, with a blue-green helmet that has a red diamond on it. His hair's black, and sticks out from under his helmet, kinda like Megaman's except longer. His shirt is a martial arts style shirt, and it's turquoise. So are his pants. He's innocent, sweet, but also a strong warrior.

OK, if you're still here, I salute you. I know that was a bore. So lets get started!!!!!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Mega Man

* * *

A light breeze blew through the open window, carrying with it the sweet scents of summer. The sun glowed in the pure blue sky, spreading its warmth and life. The air rang with the songs of birds and the buzzing of insects. The trees stood basking in the sun and all its glory. It seemed all was happy and well. On a perfect day such as this, what could go wrong?

The world fairly danced on this day, the first day of summer. It sang and rejoiced.

And it was completely oblivious of the joyless pair of eyes that watched it from within the confines of a small, dark house.

Watching the world outside, the teen felt as if he were the only one on earth who wasn't relaxed and happy.

With a sigh, he let his gaze drop from the window and travel across the room. It paused on a small picture frame on the corner of his desk.

After a slight hesitation, he got up, and, after picking up the frame, returned to his original spot. There, he traced his forefinger over the figures in the picture. Over each and every familiar figure.

Tears suddenly shoved their way into his eyes, and he hurriedly blinked, forcing them back.

Having controlled himself, he let his gaze return to the picture on his lap.

"Yami-kun?"

He glanced down at his belt. Sighing, he reached down and removed a blue PET from it holder, which was attached where his duel deck used to be.

"Yes, RockMan?"

"What's wrong, Yami-kun? You look so sad." RockMan said softly in his childish voice.

Yami's eyes found their way back to the photo.

"It's been so long…" was all he said in reply.

"Since what?" His navi inquired curiously.

Yami didn't speak for a while.

Then he lifted up the photograph and showed it to his NetNavi.

"Know what this is, Rock?"

RockMan blinked. "That's the picture you've always kept on you desk. You've never told me who those people were."

"You've never asked," The crimson-eyed teen murmured.

"Do you think I'm blind, Yami-kun? I've seen you look at the picture only a few times, but each time, you space out for at least an hour, and you're depressed for the rest of the day. I'm not stupid. I know there are things I can ask about and there're things I can't. I figured you'd get around to telling me sooner or later. Until then, I could wait."

Yami felt a smile tug at his lips. But he quickly grew solemn again.

"Rockman, I've never told you how I came to be here, have I?"

"Whatcha mean, Yami-kun?" Rockman asked, his wide eyes blinking.

Yami chuckled a low, humorless chuckle. "You think I've always lived here, in this city?"

Rockman scratched his black hair that spewed out from under his helmet. "I dunno, Yami-kun, you've never talked about it, so I've never bother to ask. I'm happy with knowing what I know."

Yami looked thoughtfully at his navi. "Yes…but…you deserve to know," he sighed, and glanced briefly at the picture in its frame. "You deserve to know," he echoed himself softly.

Rockman stayed silent, looking at his netOp with innocent eyes that held both worry and curiosity.

Yami picked up the picture again. "This was taken five years ago, today," he began. Rockman straightened up in his PET, paying rapt attention. He had a feeling that the teen wasn't going to repeat this story more than once. "It was a beautiful summer day, just like today," here, Yami gave a rueful smile. "Strange how such a beautiful day could hold so much despair."

Yami shook his head, and set his PET on his lap in a position such that he wouldn't have to hold the device while still allowing the navi inside to see the photo.

"On that day, five whole years ago, a whole section of my life ended. This group of people here…we were all each other's best friends. We've gone through life and death adventures, encountered numerous dangers and problems, but we overcame them all. As long as we were together, nothing could stand in our way." Bitter tears welled up and threatened to spill from his eyes. "I was a fool. I let myself believe that it would never end, that we would always be together, forever and always. But, of course, it doesn't work like that. My friends…they were young, and still in school…" Yami's finger brushed gently across the picture's surface. "And, like all young teens, they graduated. On this day, the day this was taken, that was when they all left. Left to pursue their dreams. Every one of them. Our group, which had seem so unbreakable, broke apart. We were scattered all over the world, probably never to see each other again. Only four of us, including me, stayed behind in Domino City."

He fell silent. A thick silence settled over the room.

Finally, Rockman broke it. "But, Yami-kun, why did you leave?"

Yami stared at the photograph. "I couldn't stay. In that city, everywhere I turned, I was reminded of them, and of the times we had shared. Times that were now over forever. I couldn't stay there, and a part of me didn't want to. What was the point? Everyone was gone, and things would never've been the same ever again. Had I stayed…oh I don't know what would've happened. And I'm glad. It would've been pretty."

"But I thought you said others stayed behind as well." Rockman said, puzzled.

"Yes…but in a way, that made things worse. They reminded me of how much has changed. They brought up too many memories, memories I'd rather stayed buried."

Another silence proceeded his answer.

"Yami-kun?"

"Yes?" the reply was tired and wary.

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what, Rockman?"

"Coming here."

Yami looked down at the navi questioningly.

"You gave up a lot, left behind a lot, didn't you? No matter how many memories they stirred up, that was still you home, and those were still your friends." Rockman said.

Yami frowned, then a smile appeared on his face. "Perhaps. But I met you, Rockman-kun. And I wouldn't give up _your_ friendship for the world."

He looked out the window once more. And this time, somehow, everything seemed brighter.

"It was worth it, Rock. You're worth it. You're worth every single bit of it. You're worth everything."

* * *

Well? WELL? Whatcha think

PLEASE review. Thanks!


End file.
